Lily and James Chapter 1 The Birthday Letter
by Dark Arts Faerie1
Summary: um, to let u all know, this wasnt written by dark arts faerie1. im her lil cousin. i wrote this, but i dont hav the internet at home, so my cous said i could put this up on er account, let me know wat u think. r+r...


~~*~*~*~~The Birthday Letter~~*~*~*~~  
  
On the morning of September 7th, Lily Evans woke up and it was her eleventh birthday! She peeked out the side of her curtains and saw a beautiful, sunlight shining down on her.  
  
She stalled for just a few minutes, before getting up to get ready. After having a shower and getting dressed, Lily walked downstairs for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen, everyone, being her mum, dad and older siter Petunia, stopped to say "Happy Birthday". As she was thankng them her mother brought over scrumptous looking plates of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.  
  
While the family, was eating, they all heard the slight 'click' of the, front-door, letterbox and Mrs Evans went to retrieve the day's post. As she sorted though all the mail, she muttered things like 'bill, bill, postcard, fee's, notice, bill, bill,' and handed each item to the corect receipient, mainly Mr Evens, or herself. Then she stopped and handed a thick, partchment envelope to Lily.  
  
For awhile, Lily just stared at the address. It was written in a brilliant emerald green and read"  
Miss Lily Evans  
  
The youngest member of the Evans family, 89b Woodchester Drive,  
  
Little Whitling.  
  
Lily eventually Turned the envelope over and saw an envelope seal with a crest bearing a picture of a, lion, serpant, eagle and a badger. On the top of it was written 'Hogwarts' and underneath it was written 'draco dormien nunquan tittelandos'  
  
Pondering over what these words could mean, Lily opened the envelope, careful not to break or tear the seal, and took out a heavy sheaf of numerous peaces of partchment. She unfolded the first piece and read  
Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included in this envelope is a list of all books and equipment needed for the term. All of this can be obtained from the sores in Diagon Alley. Also included with this is your ticket to the hogwarts express, departing from King's Cross Station, London, platform 93/4 at 12:00 midday, on the 30th November. See you then  
  
Professor M Mcgonnagal Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily gasped, and her Dad looked up from the bill he and Mrs Evans were discussing. "Whats wrong Lil?" he asked. Lily handed the letter over the table to him, and while he and his wife were reading it, Lily sat back and thought about how many of her dreams had included her getting notice that she's a witch, or similar, goes to school in another rhealm, and never looked back. Suddenly her dreams had come true.  
  
Lily wondered why she, straight away believed this letter. For all she knew, it could be someone from school playing a prank on her. But somehow, she didn't think this was it. She wondered if her parents thought the same way.  
  
"So?", she asked, "Do you think it's real?" "I don't know Lil, do you want to go?" her father asked, with a worried look on his face, as if he was afraid that she could answer yes. "I don't know," she replied.  
  
But she did know. She did want to go, and she knew it. She picked up another of the pieces of partchment and read:  
  
Book and equipment for first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Listed below are all required books and equipment for new first years, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
1 Standard 2 size pewter cauldron 1 Wand 1 copy of Standard Book of Spells part 1 1 copy of Magical herbs and Fungi 1 copy of History of Magic part 1 1 copy of Broomsticks part 1 at least 2 sets of hogwarts school robes  
  
and may bring if they desire, either a cat, an owl or a toad. All this must be aquired by the 30th September, ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Lily stared at this list, and imagined what her new school robes will look like, and what these books would be about.  
  
"Mum, Dad, do you think this is real?" "Yes Lily, I think it is," her mother answered dismally. Lily suddenly knew that her parents really were going to miss her if she goes. "we'll all sit down tonight and discuss this, for now, we'll finish breakfast, and get ready for your PARTY!" her dad announced. He winked.  
  
"What party?" "We've been organising it for weeks," Lily's sister petunia stated. This was the first thing she'd asid since Lily got the Letter.  
  
They all finished breakfast, and Lily was told to go outside so that they could all get ready. Petunia said that she would go with her. Lily turned her kind offer down.  
  
"I'd like to go to the library for a while, wot time should I be back by?" "by.2? Yes, I think that'll do it," her dad answered.  
  
Just as Lily was going, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed the booklist that was delivered to her. She wondered if those books would be there. 


End file.
